Sana's Super Happy Quiz Show
This episode is the first of the non-canon tangent episodes, which prominently features fourth-wall breaks and talking about the show itself. Sana, Akito, Zenjiro's manager Sanekichi, who says he's only there because her daughter watches Kodocha a lot, and the very writer of the series Miho Obana are all featured on a quiz show The show is hosted by the usually-unrecognized Babbit himself and Zenjiro, and they play clips from al the episodes up until Sana and Rei's breakup. The first question is: What was one of the things Sana threw at Akito to try to instigate his fears, specifically what the picture shown pointed at? The answer: A giant African snail, which Hayama gets right. The second question is: How much did the human weight doll used to test the bungee set weigh? The answer: 39.2 KG, which Hayama gets right again, despite there being no way he could have known. The Third question: What animal did she appear as to personify her struggle with Hayama? The answer: Mongoose, and Hayama takes the point again. The fourth question: What is the line Zenjiro said in the role of the policeman in the drama? The answer: Welcome. Miho Obana presses the button first, but says her name first, causing her to lose the point. Hayama then pushes his button, and correctly answers the question. The 'mischievous' Fifth question, which is worth five points: What does the image that falls out of Hayama's pocket show? Hayama presses the button first, but refuses to answer when he hears the question, causing him to lose a point. Sana then answers correctly, but she loses a point too. The image shown is seen to have been changed to a photo of Babbit wearing sunglasses, making it impossible for anyone to have answered. The sixth question, worth ten points: What does Hayama do after Sana spills juice on him? The answer: Kiss her. Sana presses the buzzer before the question is asked, answering lemon juice assuming the question was what she spilled on him. She loses the point, and Hayama answers and gains ten. The seventh question, worth fifteen points now: What is the registration number of the car Rei drives? The answer: Obana. The numbers form the sound of Obana, and Miho Obana answers this correctly, putting her in the lead. The last question, worth all the points the leader has: What is the name of the narrating bat, and host of the game show? The answer: Babbit. Sana gets it wrong, Hayama doesn't know, and Miho Obana says her name first again. With only Sanekichi left, he answers Babbit, only because it is the name of his pet mole. As such, Sanekichi wins the game show, and wins a hundred-years worth of toilet paper. Hayama, as second place, wins a heart toning machine, which he finds useless. Sana and Miho both win a Nobia composing machine, which is viewed as the best prize. With this, the episode ends. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Akito Hayama *Sanekichi Higashiyamoto *Miho Obana *Zenjiro *Babbit Trivia *The Nobia composing machine is seen throughout the series from then on. *This marks the second episode Miho Obana, the writer of the manga and anime, appear, and the first where she is a major character. Category:Episodes